The present invention relates to a switch device operated when activating various devices.
Generally, a rotary switch is rotated to activate, deactivate, or vary a control amount of an apparatus. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-22301, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-220957, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-086059 disclose conventional rotary switches. A conventional rotary switch includes a click mechanism to ensure that an operator performs a switching operation and to provide the operator with a comfortable operation feel. For example, a mechanical click mechanism of a rotary switch includes an immovable member and a rotatable member. One of the immovable member and the rotatable member includes recesses, and the other one of the immovable member and the rotatable member includes projections. Engagement of at least one of the recesses and at least one of the projections produces operation resistance.